1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to lenses and, particularly, to a compact lens system.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens systems with compact structures are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as mobile phone for providing digital images, for the most part meeting miniaturization requirement and cost efficiency. However, various factors affecting size of the lens systems, such as, number and position of lenses employed as well as power distribution of the employed lenses, and shape of each employed lens. Those factors can complicate attempts for decreasing the size of the lens systems. For example, decreasing the size of the lens systems may cause greater distortion and greater chromatic aberration, thus resulting in poor imaging.
Therefore, what is needed is a lens system, which can overcome the above shortcomings.